DRIVE THRU
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Alasan Sasuke sering mengunjungi Drive Thru. "Mau kah kau melayaniku nona?"/"Tentu saja tuan, tugas saya melayani pelanggan sampai puas"/WARNING : LEMON INSIDE ! Review please !


**DRIVE TRHU**

 **Disclaimer : All of Characters It's are to Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Warning !**

Alternative Universe, Thypos,LEMON (yang dibawah umur silahkan mundur /.\\),

BadFic, and Many more

 **Story © Mei Azumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRIVE THRU**

.

.

.

 ** _Irrashaimasen,_** **bisa saya catat pesanan anda?**

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, saatnya para pekerja untuk berhenti melakukan aktivitas rutinnya dikantor. Semua rutinitas yang dilakukan masyarakat berakhir pada jam itu, orang-orang yang tadinya sibuk kini saatnya pulang ke rumah. Namun ada sebagian yang langsung pulang ada juga yang selalu membawakan buah tangan untuk anak, istri, ataupun keluarga. Ya , itu merupakan sebagian besar kehidupan normal masyarakat.

Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke, sang CEO termuda yang sudah memiliki beberpa perusahaan dalam berbagai macam bidang. Saat ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, lelah. Tentu saja, siapa bilang jadi CEO itu enak. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk mencari teman wanita. Padahal pria 25 tahun itu mempunyai tampang yang cukup menawan diusianya yang terbilang sudah matang, bahkan sangat menawan. Ia banyak digemari perempuan sekoleganya, sekertarisnya yang memiliki kaki-kaki jenjang tapi entah apa yang ada diotak pria itu, dia mengacuhkan semua wanita disekitarnya dengan alasan 'Sibuk'.

Sasuke merasa hidupnya normal-normal saja, bangun tidur, mandi, bekerja, pulang, tidur lagi begitu setrusnya, terlalu monoton.

Uchiha Sasuke– lelaki berwajah menawan itu saat ini tengah berada didalam mobil _Porsche Boxster S_ nya, melaju dengan kecepatan dibawah 40km/jam. Pria itu tidak langsung pulang menuju apartemennya, ia menyempatkan mengunjungi Restoran cepat saji yang berada dipinggiran jalan, tentu saja untuk makan malamnya sekarang bukan untuk keluarga apalagi istri. Sasuke yang notabenenya tidak mau _ribet_ melilih Restoran itu karena disana menyediakan fasilitas _Drive Thru._ Dimana si pembeli tidak perlu repot-repot turun dari mobil, memasuki restoran sampai memesan sekalipun. Tidak, dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya disana hanya untuk menunggu pesanan. Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke _is Mr Simple_.

Kebetulan disana sedang kosong jadi Sasuke tak perlu mengantri. Dia memajukan pelan mobilnya menuju _Drive Thru_ , membuka kaca jendela mobil. Dan Sasuke berpapasan dengan si pelayan cantik bermahkota bunga _Sakura,_ yang berada di dalam ruangan. Perempuan itu sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela yang berjarak hanya setengah meter dari mobil Sasuke.

" _Irrashaimasen_ , bisa saya catat pesanan anda?" Ujar sang pelayan ramah pada pelanggannya, didada kirinya terdapat _Nametag_ Haruno Sakura.

"Seperti biasa" balas pria itu cepat. Terdengar dari perkataannya, berarti Sasuke sudah sering datang ke Restoran cepat saji itu sampai si pelayan cantik Sakura sudah tahu makanan kesukaannya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar tuan" Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan pada temannya yang lain yang bertugas membuat makanan pesanan pelanggan.

Kalau pekerjaan mencatat pesanan pelanggan Sakura selesai, berarti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena biasanya kalau ada pelanggan lain, Sakura sibuk mencatat pesanan. Jadi sekarang otomatis perempuan itu sedang menganggur dan berhadapan dengan si bos muda itu.

Hening masih setia menyelimuti atmosfer disana, hanya suara spatula dan alat masak lainnya yang memecah keheningan. Selaku karyawan baik, Sakura mencoba bersikap ramah pada sang pelanggan.

"Pulangnya lebih awal ya tuan" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm" balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya asyik bermain dengan ponselnya. Sakura menjadi menyesal sudah bersikap ramah pada pelanggan yang satu ini. Sabar Sakura, sebentar lagi juga akan berakhir.

"Ah hehe begitu ya, sedang tidak sibuk" kekeh Sakura, dia tertawa hambar saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dia seolah sudah tahu arti dua kata konsonan itu 'apa'.

"Sakura ..!" panggil teman sekaryawannya yang ber _nametag_ Tenten yang bekerja didapur, memberikan sekotak berisi makanan pesanan Sasuke. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang menghadap Tenten guna mengambil kotak tersebut kemudian diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Ini tuan, semuanya 35.000 Yen" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan mengambil kotak makanan itu kemudian menyimpan disebelah kiri kursinya yang kosong. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal 40.000.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya" ucap Sasuke tanpa menunggua jawaban si gadis pelayan itu.

Sett~

Kaca jendela mobil Sasuke tertutup rapat kemudian melaju lagi dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Dasar sombong, mentang-mentang kaya dan banyak uang, menerima kembalian saja tidak mau. Untung Kabuto-san sudah pulang jika tidak dia akan memotong separuh gajiku lagi" dengus Sakura kesal seraya memasukan uang 40.000 an barusan ke kotak penyimpanan uang.

"Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin sudah sampai 500.000 yen, lumayan Sakura-chan" Sambung Tenten sambil melepas topi memasaknya dan duduk disebelah Sakura, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura gemas.

Saking seringnya kebiasaan Sasuke tidak mau menerima kembalian, uang-uang itu tidak terasa sudah menumpuk. Pernah waktu itu Kabuto – Pemilik Restoran cepat saji, mengetahui Sakura tidak memberi kembalian pada pelanggan dan ujung-ujungnya rekening Sakura berkurang 3%. _Hell_.. _baik sih baik tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, sombong tenan~_

"Aku akan menyimpannya, nanti aku kembalikan uang dia, kami tidak menerima uang belas kasihan seperti itu. Memangnya ini Restoran dia apa?" Sakura sedikit kesal jika mengingat pria bertampang _Stoic_ itu, gayanya yang selangit dan kelakuannya yang sombong. Oke, dia memang orang luar, Sakura tidak mengenalnya tapi berhubungan pria itu sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap, mau bagaimana lagi, masa Sakura mengusirnya untuk tidak belanja lagi ke Restorannya? Sudah bosan hidup kah Sakura? Kabuto bisa murka.

"Sudahlah kenapa kau malah marah-marah sendiri, ayo kita kembali bekerja, antrian sudah panjang tuh" Tenten memajukan kepalanya , seolah menunjuk kearah jendela yang sudah dipenuhi mobil-mobil di _Drive Thru_.

"Oh astaga aku sudah membuat mereka menunggu, Tenten ayo bantu aku" dengan sigap Sakura segera berlari menghampiri jendela _Drive Thru_ lengkap dengan note kecil yang menggantung dilehernya dan bolpoint ditangannya. " _Irrashaimasen,_ bisa saya catat pesanan anda?" si pelayan cantik itu pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa pada pukul 8 malam lewat 45 menit, Sakura tengah melayani si bos muda sombong itu lagi, kali ini dia akan bertekad memberikan uang kembalian kepada Sasuke sekalipun itu 100 yen. Ya, ini bukan pukul 8 tepat seperti kemarin, Sasuke ada di restoran itu karena malam ini memang normalnya Sasuke pulang pukul 8;45 menit dari kantornya. Jadi Sakura harus mencari kata-kata lain selain kalimat 'pulang lebih awal' seperti kemarin.

"Tidak seperti kemarin, anda pulang tepat waktu" Sakura memulai pembicaraan pada Sasuke, yang memang pada jam segini _Drive Thru_ dirasa agak sepi. Atau memang pilihan waktu Sasuke yang tepat karena tidak mau lama-lama menunggu, hey ingat Sasuke itu si _Mr Simple_.

"Hm" itu terus jawabannya, kalau tidak 'ambil saja kembaliannya' dan 'pesan yang seperti biasa'. Orang itu memang tidak punya tata karma baik atau jangan-jangan tidak bisa berbahasa jepang yang baik dan benar. Heran, Sakura tidak peduli, tidak bicara sekalipun _I Don't care_ , fikirnya. Baru sekarang ada pelanggan aneh macam Sasuke.

"Ini tuan pesanannya, silahkan menikmati" Ucap Sakura yang sudah tidak ramah lagi. sayang katanya sikap ramah Sakura diberikan pada orang _cuek_ macam Sasuke.

"Ambil saja kem –"

"Tidak, ini terimalah kembaliannya tuan. Sudah kewajiban kami melayani pelanggan dengan baik. Ambilah " tegas Sakura dan memotong pembicaraannya sambil menyodorkan uang 5000 yen pada Sasuke. Lihat , Sakura saja sudah tahu uang yang selalu diberikan Sasuke 40000 yen jadi dia sudah menebak berapa kembaliannya.

"Tidak mau" Sett~ Sasuke segera menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan memajukan mobil _Porsche Boxster S_ nya, menjauhi Restoran cepat saji itu.

Sakura mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, kali saja dia salah dengar. Ya , Sakura baru mendengar kalimat itu selain 'hm' atau 'ambil kembalian'.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Tenten?"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apa dia menerima uang kembalianmu?" Tanya gadis keturunan China itu.

"Dia baru saja berkata 'tidak mau'. Apa kita akan turun salju Tenten?" ucap Sakura ngawur.

"Heran deh, dari kemarin kau selalu komplen pada pelanggan itu. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Aku merasa kalau pria itu sedang …. Sakit" Jawab Sakura polos.

Gubrak … Tenten _sweatdrop._ "Mana ada orang sakit diangkat menjadi bos, kaya lagi. Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja. Eh ngomong-ngomong dia mau menerima uang kembalianmu tidak?" Tenten kembali pada pembicaraan awal.

Sakura melempar selembar uang itu pada Tenten yang sudah kusut dan hinggap dikakinya, rupanya dia kesal dan melampiaskan kemarannya pada uang itu. Untung tidak dirobek juga.

 **[AM 8:45]**

Seperti biasa dan Sakura sudah hafal lagi kalau pukul 8;45 Uchiha Sasuke akan segera tiba di _Drive Thru_ Restoran cepat saji. Benar, mobil hitam mewah entah apa itu merknya menurut Sakura, sudah terparkir indah didepan mata zambrud Sakura.

"Sudah tahu, Tenten seperti biasa" suruh Sakura malas pada Tenten tanpa menoleh kepalanya pada temannya itu. Tampaknya Sakura sudah malas melayani pelanggan menjengkelkan ini bahkan mengatakan 'selamat datang' pun tidak terdengar mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

"Baru sekarang aku dilayani seburuk ini"

DEG

Itu merupakan kalimat-kalimat baru yang pernah Sakura dengar. Dia fikir Sasuke tidak punya perasaan dan tidak bisa berbicara baik tapi rupanya sekali bicara sangat menusuk hati. "Memang benarkan, anda tidak perlu bicara pun saya sudah tahu" balas Sakura sinis. "Tenten bisa dipercepat, pelanggan kita yang satu ini tidak suka menunggu" lanjutnya dengan nada menyindir dan sedikit menaikan oktaf suaranya.

Oh iya Sakura punya ide sebelumnya, ia sudah memasukan uang kembalian tersebut kedalam kotak pesanan Sasuke. Iya , cara itu dirasa sangat jitu bagi Sakura dan Tenten.

"Tch" Sasuke berdecih, kemudian memberikan uang 40.000 an nya ke Sakura. Gadis itu menyeringai puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, selamat menikmati hidangan kami" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya didada dan membungkukan setengah badannya pada Sasuke. Dalam hatinya Sakura sudah berteriak menang. "Selanjutnya" teriak Sakura pada pelanggan yang mengantri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Membodohiku dengan cara menyelipkan uang kembalian didalam kotak makanan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi? Aku rasa kau sudah gagal nona. Ini" Sasuke menyerahkan kembali kotak makanan itu pada Sakura. Tubuh wanita itu menegang mendadak. "Kau pasti akan bilang kenapa aku bisa tahu. Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku baru mendengar ucapan 'selamat menikmati' itu dari mulutmu. Ini aku kembalikan, makananku sudah terkontaminasi dengan uang kotor itu, selera makanku sudah hilang". Sasuke meletakan kotak makanannya didepan jendela _Drive Thru_ itu yang memang didepan jendelanya ada ruang yang cukup untuk menyimpan kotak sebesar makanan.

Dua, tiga,empat ah tidak itu lebih dari sepuluh kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. Kalau sudah seperti ini Sakura harus mengambil langkah cepat supaya pelanggan ini tidak komplen dan menuntut atas kerjanya yang tidak memuaskan lalu kemudian ia dipecat oleh Kabuto-san, kemudian dia tidak bisa makan dan membantu orang tuanya kemudian, kemudian .. arghhh … Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Tenten sibuk memasak pesanan pelanggan lain, dia tidak mau ikutan berurusan dengan Sakura karena itu memang bukan tugasnya.

"Baiklah tuan, kami minta maaf tapi setidaknya anda terima dong uang kembalian kami. Apa tuan tidak tahu tata cara jual beli yang baik? Apa anda tidak tahu tata karma yang baik? Saya disini sedang bekerja tuan, saya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh atasan saya. Jadi mohon terima uang ini, dan mohon tunggu lima menit kami akan membuatkan lagi pesanan anda" tuntut Sakura bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke.

"Maaf selera makanku sudah hilang, anda sudah mengecewakan pelanggan. Ambil saja uang itu". lanjutnya.

Bruuummm .. Sasuke menarik perseneleng mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

BRENGSEK … umpat Sakura dalam hati tentunya.

 **DRIVE THRU**

* * *

BRAKK

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menjodoh-jodohkan ku dengan wanita itu, Itachi" Sasuke geram seraya menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai beberapa berkas penting berjatuhan kelantai. Itachi Uchiha– sang kakak kandung Sasuke sekaligus pemegang perusahaan pertama selain Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan kembali adiknya, tentu saja soal wanita dan perjodohan.

"Aku mencoba bersikap baik padamu, mencarikan sosok perempuan yang setara dengan derajat kita, yang tentunya baik untuk dirimu. Apa kau tidak berfikir kalau umurmu sudah sangat matang untuk menikah?" sang kakak berjalan mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk memunggunginya, menatap kosong kearah jendela.

"Jika kau ingin bersikap baik padaku, berhentilah ikut campur denganku terutama soal perempuan" nadanya terdengar berat, pertanda Sasuke sudah diambang kemarahannya. Dia agak sensitive jika menyenggol soal perempuan. Entah apa itu sebabnya.

"Tapi Karin wanita baik, setahuku kau sangat dekat dengannya. Maka aku putuskan kau bertunangan saja dengan dia. Dengan begitu, proyek pembangunan rumah sakit kita bisa cepat dibangun karena ada keterikatan dengan Uzumaki Corp. Dari pada kita mengajukan proposal pada Senju corp tidak ada respon, tapi dengan Uzumaki sudah jelas kesananya kan. Bagaimana?" Itachi terus menerus membujuk sang adik dengan memberikan penawaran terbaik untuk dirinya. Semoga dengan begini adiknya yang egois itu bisa berubah fikiran.

Krek

Diam-diam Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya disana tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. "Wanita itu ... wanita itu bersikap baik padaku karena dia tergiur dengan hartaku, bukan karena cinta. Aku tidak sudi mempunyai istri yang melihat dari harta, dan aku tidak suka dijodohkan olehmu" desis Sasuke yang terus menahan amarahnya, posisinya masih membelakangi Itachi.

Uzumaki Karin, putri dari Kushina Uzumaki– Pemilik Usaha pertambangan minyak terbesar ketiga di Jepang, yang Sasuke rekrut menjadi sekertarisnya (bukan Sasuke yang merekrut tapi Karin nya yang memaksa ingin bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Group). Karin diketahui wanita terdekat kedua dengan Sasuke setelah ibunya. Sasuke tidak merasa senang dengan kehadiran wanita itu, yang ada merasa jengah. Dia memang baik, selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan benar bahkan nyaris sempurna. Sasuke bukan pria yang mudah dibodohi, gerak gerik wanita itu secara tidak langsung sedang menarik perhatian si bungsu.

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya heran, ia tidak menyangka jawaban Sasuke sangat tidak rasional. "Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Sasuke? Karin itu wanita yang baik"

Sasuke berjengkat, berdiri dari duduknya sehingga kursi yang ia duduki sedikit tergeser kebelakang "Kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengan Karin kemudian ceraikan istrimu !" bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya seraya pergi dari ruangan itu, berpapasan dengan Itachi hingga ia menubruk pundak sang kakak.

Braakk !

Sasuke membanting pintu dengan kasar tanpa perasaan. Disana dia sempat berpapasan dengan wanita berhelai merah darah yang baru saja ia bahas dengan kakaknya.

"S-Sasuke-san, _Konbanwa._ Jadwal rapat anda hari senin sudah saya atur semua sekarang tinggal menanda tangani perpanjang kontrak dengan Restoran cepat saji _Suki_ " Karin membungkukan setengah badannya tepat didepan Sasuke. Sehingga belahan payudaranya dapat telihat jelas karena wanita itu selalu mengenakan pakaian seronok.

"Hm" Hanya itu respon yang Sasuke berikan pada Karin. Belum puas dengan jawaban super singkat dari atasannya, Karin mencoba mencari cara lain supaya Sasuke sedikitnya merespon Karin. Ia menyusul langkah pria itu hingga langkah mereka selaras.

"T-tunggu Uchiha-sama, ada yang tertinggal" tahan wanita muda molek itu, ia mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke tanpa ada keraguan dihatinya. Hey itu sudah berlebihan , sangat berlebihan bersikap pada sang atasan.

"Lepaskan Karin, tidak baik bersikap seperti ini ditempat kerja" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya lantas tangan wanita itu terlepas namun ia kembali bergelayutan manja.

"Sasukeee .. aku menyukaimu" desah wanita itu. Sikapnya sudah sangat berlebihan dengan berkata hal pribadinya, ingat mereka masih berada kantor. Karin melepaskan kacamata merahnya dan mengerling manja pada Sasuke.

"Cukup Karin, ini sudah berlebihan. Ini sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang" Sasuke bersikeras melepaskan cengkraman wanita gatal itu dari lengan kekarnya. Karin sengaja menggesekan dua payudara besarnya dilengan Sasuke, sangat tidak sopan dan sudah diluar batas.

Sasuke ini pria dewasa yang normal, jika berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini responnya beda. Tapi akalnya masih berjalan, kalau dinding pertahanannya masih kokoh. Pria itu hanya melampiaskannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang mungil.

"Kalau begituuhh .. aku ikut ke Apartemenmu supaya kau tidak kesepian" desah wanita itu semakin menggila. Apa begini wanita baik dimata Itachi, apa ini calon istri yang Itachi pilih untuk Sasuke? Ia rasa sudut pandang Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak sejalan dengannya, atau memang wanita ini bermuka dua? Ah entahlah ...

Dengan segenap jiwa raganya ia menahan hasrat aneh itu melawan Karin, Sasuke melepas paksa pegangan wanita itu dari tangannya. "Pulang saja kerumahmu, ibumu akan mengkhawatirkanmu" Sasuke segera berjalan dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke lift, meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di koridor.

"Kuso .." umpat Karin kesal.

 **DRIVE THRU**

* * *

Tenten, teman kerja Sakura nampak sedang membereskan dapur. Mengemas pakaiannya kemudian ia mengenakan jaket. Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, saatnya retoran tutup. Begitupun Sakura, ia sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana _Jeans_ dan mengenakan jaket sweater merah mudanya.

"Neji sudah menjemputku, bagaimana ini?" Ujar Tenten yang mencemaskan temannya itu yang masih beres-beres dan berkemas pulang. Sebagai sahabat yang peduli dan pengertian, ia tidak mau meninggalkan temannya itu sendirian di tempat kerja, malam hari pula.

"Tidak apa, kau pulang saja duluan. Lagipula disini masih ramai kok, jangan biarkan pacarmu menunggu" balas Sakura. Tenten merona.

"Kau senang karena pelanggan menyebalkan itu tidak datang, iya kan?"

"Ya, sudah dua hari ini orang aneh itu tidak mampir kesini, ahahaha aku jadi khawatir" Sakura tertawa pelan, tiba-tiba ia mengkhawatirkan pelanggan yang 'menurutnya' aneh itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, maafkan aku Sakura-chan" Tenten ber _ojigi_ pada temannya seraya mengenakan helm dikepala bercepol duanya itu.

"Ya jangan pikirkan aku Tenten, hati-hati dijalannya ya. Neji jaga temanku" pria manis yang memilliki rambut panjang itu sedang duduk diatas motor _Ducati_ merahnya yang berada tepat didepan _Drive Thru_ , Sakura masih berdiri dijendela menghadap kedua insan itu.

"Jaa nee Sakura chan" perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura begitupun Sakura membalasnya, suara Tenten yang semakin mengecil seiring menjauhnya jarak mereka. Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang, bosan. Restoran sepi hanya ada dirinya dan cicak-cicak di dinding yang setia menemaninya.

"Huh ... pacar yaaa" dengus Sakura entah pada siapa, oke gadis itu sedikitnya merasa iri pada teman-temannya yang setiap pulang kerja selalu dijemput oleh pacar. Sedangkan dia? ah sudahlah lupakan.

Tiiinnn ...

Suara klakson mobil sukses mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang asyik berfantasi ria soal pacar. Tunggu, klakson mobil? Siapa orang bodoh yang datang mengunjungi toko yang sudah tutup? Apa dia tidak bisa membaca CLOSED .. sekali lagi CLOSED.

Benar dugaan Sakura, melihat kaca spion mobilnya saja Sakura tahu siapa orang itu. Sakura berjalan mendekati jendela _Drive Trhu_ dan membukakan kaca jendela guna memperingatkan kembali pada orang itu bahwa toko sudah tutup.

"Mohon maaf tuan kami sudah tut–"

"Cepat buatkan aku Burger, French fries dan cola sekarang juga" potong Sasuke secepat mungkin, ekspresinya sangat berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya yang selalu irit bicara. Tapi Sakura tetap _keukeuh_ tidak akan melayaninya karena kalaupun mau Sakura tidak bisa karena itu tugas Tenten, tapi wanita bercepol dua itu sudah pulang duluan.

"Tidak bisa tuan, ini sudah pukul 10 malam Restoran sudah tutup"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya secara kasar. Menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, Sakura sempat takut.

"Kau cukup memasak kentang-kentang dan daging lalu menuangkan mayones diatas roti kemudian menyiapkan cola, beres kan" terang Sasuke yang terdengar seperti terburu-buru dan memaksa. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pria ini, apa kepelanya terbentur?

"Aku tidak bisa, itu bukan tugasku. Temanku sudah pulang duluan karena pacarnya sudah menjemput" Sakura menjadi curhat pada Sasuke. Walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan memperdulikan masalahnya atau temannya, tapi Sakura menganggap ini hanya ungkapannya saja dan dia sudah terlanjur curhat.

"Kalau kau tidak memasakan makanan untukku, aku tidak akan berlangganan lagi kesini karena aku sudah mati gara-gara tidak diberi makanan olehmu" ancam Sasuke pada Sakura. Baiklah itu memang terdengar sangat berlebihan tapi kenapa Sakura mudah sekali tertipu oleh pria tampan ini? Sakura tidak mau dibilang pembunuh, Sakura tidak mau dipenjara dia tidak mau dituntuk karena sudah menelantarkan pelanggan kelaparan, cukup itu sangat berlebihan.

"Kau bisa makan ditempat lain kan?"

"Aku mau makan disini, cepat siapkan makanan untukku !" bentaknya kasar. Sepertinya Sasuke masih geram pada Itachi tadi dan sekertaris ganjen itu. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada wanita merah muda ini yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _Poor_ Sakura.

"B-baiklah tunggu sebentar" Sakura membuka lagi jaketnya, mengambil spatula dan menyalakan tungku api. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, bukannya ia tidak bisa memasak, ya sedikitnya memasaknya kentang itu gampang, tapi ia gemetar karena ancaman bodoh Sasuke. Saking gemetarnya tangan putih Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi sehingga minyak panas di pemanggang terciprat ke tangannya akibat spatula yang ia pegang.

Praangg ...

"Awwww .." Sakura melempar spatula kesembarang arah, telunjuk yang terkena minyak panas itu segera ia kulum guna menetralisir rasa sakit. Sasuke panik, ia tidak menyangka kalau keegoisannya menimbulkan kerugian bagi orang lain. Sial ...

"Cepat matikan kompornya !" perintah Sasuke setengah panik dan wanita itu menuruti kata Sasuke. Rupanya Sakura tidak sedang bermain-main pada Sasuke bahwa memasak bukan ahlinya. Sakura ahlinya melayani pelanggan.

"Kesini nona !" perintah Sasuke panik, memanggil Sakura supaya mendekatinya. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih didalam mobil, telunjuknya masih didalam mulut Sakura. Terdengar suara kecipak air liurnya dari mulut wanita itu. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, melihat lukanya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak, Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena ini gara-gara dia Sakura menjadi terluka.

Slurp ..

Telunjuk Sakura berpindah kemulut Sasuke ! Ya, pria itu mengulum telunjuk Sakura. Masih ada jejak-jejak saliva milik Sakura yang tersisa disana, Sasuke mengulumnya tanpa rasa jijik. "Tidak apa-apa tuan, ini hanya luka bakar kecil" ucap Sakura agak malu dan merona karena tingkah pria ini tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian.

Flop ..

Sasuke melepaskan telunjuk wanita itu. "Tidak ini salahku kau menjadi terluka, jadi aku harus menyembuhkanmu" kemudian Sasuke kembali memasukan telunjuk Sakura kemulutnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Lama kemalamaan kuluman itu berubah menjadi jilatan-jilatan erotis Sasuke. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Emm tuan" panggilnya memperingati pelanggan aneh ini yang semakin lama menjadi menakutkan. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, darahnya terasa berdesir cepat akibat menerima sentuhan ringan di ujung jarinya.

Sakura bisa merasakan lidah pria itu sedang menari-nari dengan telunjuknya, ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau pria ini seperti sedang kelaparan, sampai-sampai bunyi kecipak tak terelakan. "Bisa hentikan sekarang juga tuan" Sakura menarik tangannya dari mulut Sasuke karena ia merasa situasi ini menjadi darurat. "Aku harus memasak" ia berlari dari pria itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura karena jarak mereka cukup dekat dari mobil Sasuke ke _Drive Thru._ "Jangan, aku tidak jadi makan disini tapi.." pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Maukah kau melayaniku?" kalimat itu, kalimat yang sangat erotis yang Sasuke ucapkan, namun entah Sakura yang polos atau tidak menyadari, dia menyetujui keinginan pelanggannya karena Sakura seorang pelayan jadi dia harus 'melayani pelanggan hingga puas' itu motto Sakura.

"Tentu saja tuan, saya akan melayani anda sampai puas" balas Sakura cuek bebek. Sasuke menyeringai, deru nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan sejak tadi dikantor akibat ulah Karin. Tapi walaupun Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita berkacamata merah itu, dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa kecuali kalau wanita itu yang mengganggunya duluan. Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita rendahan macam Karin.

Sasuke, keluar dari mobilnya sehingga jarak mereka kini tidak terhalangi oleh mobil ataupun kaca jendela. Mata onyx bertemu dengan Emerald, mata sekelam malam itu berkilat sarat akan makna. Sakura tak sanggup lagi menatap mata obsidian Sasuke. "Namamu .. Sakura Haruno. Manis sekali" Sasuke membaca _Nametag_ didada Sakura, saking dekatnya jarak mereka, Sakura dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa kulit wajah ayunya.

Sakura mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat, lembut dan aroma mint menguar kuat didaerah sana. Mata zambrud nya terbelalak kaget atas perlakuan mendadak Sasuke. "empphh .." satu desahan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Ingat Sakura masih didalam ruangan dan Sasuke berdiri dijendela _Drive Thru_.

Ciuman yang semula lembut berubah menjadi _Frenchkiss_ seiring berjalannya waktu. Sasuke yang terus didera hawa nafsu semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menginvasi setiap inchi mulut Sakura dan mengabsen satupersatu rongga mulut Sakura, menyalurkan deruan nafas yang hangat dan terus memagut bibirnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak diantara keduanya. Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini memang sudah diluar batas, tidak peduli siapa wanita yang sedang asyik bermain dengannya karena pria itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat birahinya yang sudah bergejolak.

Walau ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan kegiatan ini. Masih belum puas dengan menginvasi bibir ranum gadis _Cherry_ ini, tangannya mulai bergerilya , bermain-main disekitar dada Sakura.

"Ahhhnn ..." desahan kedua berhasil lolos dari mulut Sakura. Oke, kejadian seperti ini yang membuat Sasuke terpancing birahinya oleh Karin tadi, maka dari itu Sasuke memilih menyalurkannya pada wanita ini daripada Karin.

"Emmphh .. henth...tikhaannhh .." Erang Sakura menyuruh pria ini menghentikan pagutannya dan sentuhannya dititik sensitive Sakura. Sasuke merasa penolakan wanita ini malah membuatnya tambah semangat untuk melakukan seks lebih dalam lagi.

Sasuke menggenggam erat bahu Sakura, suaranya masih parau efek dari cumbuannya, posisinya masih berdiri dan pintu mobil itu masih terbuka. Sasuke menarik keluar secara perlahan tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_ dari dalam jendela _Drive Thru._ Bibir keduanya masih terpagut antara satu sama lain.

Sakura heran dengan keinginan aneh pelanggan ini. "Ahhh" ucapnya saat Sasuke menggendong tubuh langsing Sakura keluar kemudian melepaskan pagutannya, menidurkan Sakura kedalam mobil. Memposisikan wanita itu dengan terlentang di jok belakang. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Sakura mulai panik.

"Melayaniku. Kau bilang akan melayani pelanggan sampai puas, dan sekarang aku belum merasa puas dengan pelayananmu nona" Seringai nakal itu terpatri indah diwajah tampannya. Sakura sempat merona menatap pria yang kehausan ini.

"Tapi bukan pelayanan seperti ini tuan, aku mohon hentikan"

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

Blam ...

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengikuti posisi Sakura yaitu tidur diatas tubuh wanita berhelai pink itu, kedua tangannya berfungsi untuk menopang tubuhnya sehingga meninggalkan beberapa jarak antara wajah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura berharap kalau ini mimpi, pria menyebalkan yang selalu ia bicarakan dengan Tenten kini sedang berada diatas tubuhnya, jangan-jangan dia mengetahui kalau Sakura selalu menjelek-jelekan orang ini dan melakukan balas dendam seperti memperkosanya. Arghhh Sakura frustasi.

"Aku minta maaf tuan , maksudku Sasuke-sama jika aku punya salah. Tolong ampuni aku, jangan tuntut aku Sasuke-sama, aku harus bekerja mencari uang dan membantu kedua orang tuaku, aku mohon Sasuke-sama lepaskan aku" Sakura mengulang kembali kalimat awalnya dengan nada merengek memohon ampunan.

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua matanya takut dan gemetar, ia tahu kalau beberapa menit kedepan Sakura akan mengalami hal yang menakutkan. Berharap dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

"Hm"

Jawaban itu, jawaban yang sering mengantui Sakura saat berhadapan dengan orang aneh ini. Ia mengintip sedikit dari tangannya , melihat wajah tampan itu sedang tersenyum. Eh ? senyum, baru sekarang Sakura melihat senyuman termanis dari seorang pria.

"Kau lucu" masih dengan senyumannya, entah senyuman apa itu artinya.

"Apanya yang lucu, orang sedang ketakutan dibilang lucu" Sakura mengercutkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dan ingin melahapnya lagi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab nona, puaskan aku sekarang juga" dengan cepat pria bermarga Uchiha itu menyerang kembali bibir Sakura, tangannya terus berjalan-jalan, meremas dadanya yang berukuran size L, _Handle_ alias pas digenggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Ahh .. ahhn.." Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan suara aneh itu yang terus lolos dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mampu menemukan titik sensitive Sakura. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyusup kedalam kemeja Sakura, membuka kancing bajunya dengan pelan dan mengusap punggung mulusnya itu. Menahan sensasi nikmat ini, Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga membengkak. Puas menginvasi bibir Sakura kini ia beralih menjajah leher polos Sakura yang putih sehingga ia bisa merasakan hidung mancung Sasuke menuruni tulang pipinya, bergesekan dengan lehernya. Jari jemari Sakura mulai menjambaki surai hitam milik Sasuke yang tadi ia tata rapi menjadi kusut akibat ulah Sakura.

Menyesapnya , menghirup aroma _Cherry_ yang memabukan, mengigiti lehet polos Sakura hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah, Sasuke semakin gila dibuatnya. Berani sumpah kalau wanita ini sangat nikmat dan tipenya sekali.

Satu persatu kacing kemeja Sakura terbuka sempurna dan terekspose lah dua buah gundukan kenyal yang masih terbalut bra hitam transparan. Sasuke sudah menelan salivanya beberapa kali. Tangan-tangan kekarnya merayap kepunggung Sakura, membuka pengait bra yang membungkus kenikmatan para kaum pria.

Dan nampaklah dada polos itu, _Nipple_ nya yang berwarna merah muda dan sudah menegang seolah menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera mengulumnya dan mempermainkannya. Satu tangannya meremas dada kiri Sakura sedangkan mulutnya asyik menyesap dada kanannya memainkannya dengan lidahnya, begitu seterusnya.

"Ahhnn ... ahhnn Sasu .. kehh cukup hentikan" ucap Sakura ditengah desahannya, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang dalam, otaknya memerintahkan untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini tapi tubuhnya merespon baik setiap sentuhan pria tampan ini buktinya Sakura terus menerus berdesah nikmat. _Shiitt ... kenapa aku ini_ !

Baiklah , semua pertahanan Sakura sudah dihancurkan oleh Sasuke, tidak ada lagi gadis baik, tidak ada lagi gadis lugu sekarang ada wanita agresif. Sakura akan melawan pria nakal tapi ganteng ini.

Tangan gadis itu mulai merayap keleher Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat. Dirasa tidak adil, Sakura membukakan kancing kemeja Sasuke dan melonggarkan dasi biru dongkernya namun masih menggantung dileher. Ia mengusap, menggelitiki punggung pria kokoh diatasnya itu, basah. Pria ini sudah berkeringat sejak tadi rupanya.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mulai menggeram, mencoba jajahan lain menuju perut datar Sakura . menciumnya, menjilatinya sampai tak terlewatkan seinchi pun. Sakura semakin menggila.

"Ohh fu*kin baby ..."

Mulutnya mulai maju, menciumi ke area kebawah, lebih bawah lagi. Menciumi selangkangan Sakura yang masih terbungkus _Jeans_ ketat. Menyesap aroma khas milik perempuan dan Sasuke tak sabar ingin segera mencicipi rasa original milik Sakura, Sasuke semakin dibutakan oleh Sakura, _Shiitt , Sakura !_

Dengan tak sabaran dan cepat, Sasuke membuka resleting _Jeans_ Sakura dan membukanya, menempelkan telunjuknya tepat di Miss V Sakura. "Kau sudah basah, Sayang" bisiknya dengan nada sangat erotis tepat ditelinga Sakura. Dengan lincah jemari Sasuke bermain-main dibawah sana , bahkan ia nekat memasukan satu jari kedalam Miss V Sakura.

"Arhhhh ... ja .. nghaaann disana Sasu .. kumo...hooonn ..." Kali ini bukan desahan melainkan teriakan Sakura yang cukup memekikan telinga Sasuke. Khawatir teriakan Sakura menimbulkan masalah, Sasuke segera membekapnya dengan mulutnya , ide jahil tersirat diotak Sasuke. Meniup mulut Sakura sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuukkk .. uhuuukk ... Sasuuuuuu~" Sakura cemberut marah dengan kejahilan Sasuke barusan dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan seks nya membuat Sakura cemberut seolah berkata 'kenapa malah berhenti' tapi wanita itu tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Nguuhhh ..." Sakura melengguh nikmat sampai tubuhnya sedikit melengkung keatas akibat tarian tangan liar Sasuke. Masih belum puas dengan permainannya, Sasuke memasuka jari keduanya kedalam miss V Sakura kemudian mejilati jarinya dengan rakus.

"Pelanggan adalah raja, jadi layani aku sampai puas .." ucap Sasuke dengan nada sexy nya. Sakura merona entah keberapa kalinya, beruntung didalam mobil ini cukup gelap hanya disinari lampu remang-remang dari luar yang sedikit menerangi mereka. Namun Sakura dapat melihat sekilas ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti mabuk dan matanya agak sayu, baru kali ini Sakura melihat ekspresi wajah pria datar dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Jari jemarinya terus memainkan lubang kewanitaan milik Sakura dengan gerakan _in out_ yang sudah basah, Sakura memejamkan kedua mata sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan agar suara itu tidak keluar. Sakura terus menggeliat kesakitan yang makin lama rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan seiring lajunya gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Sakiiitt .. sasuu ..." erangnya , tangannya mencari sesuatu untuk digenggam. Akhirnya ia meremas jok kursi mobil Sasuke yang empuk.

Sasuke memposisikan tubuh wanita yang setengah telanjang ini menjadi duduk di pangkuannya, ia membuka resleting celananya. Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sesak dibawah sana saat menduduki bagian bawah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san .." ucapnya pelan seraya melihat kebawah, keadaan disana sudah kacau padahal permain mereka baru sebentar.

"Gara-gara kau, dia jadi bangun. Ayo puaskan pelangganmu ini, Sakura" perintahnya pada Sakura. Setan apa yang merasuki Sakura, dia mau menuruti apa kata pria ini. Ia mengangguk lemas, melingkarkan kedua tangannua dileher Sasuke. Kepala merah muda itu ia telungkupkan dibahu sang pria, seolah pasrah apa yang sekarang terjadi, Sakura terlanjur hanyut kedalam Sasuke yang gila.

Sakura dapat merasakan sedikit ada sesuatu benda kunak dan kenyal memasuki tubuhnya, tubuhnya meringis kesakitan sampai gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ah tidak mungkin sekarang dia bukan gadis lagi.

"Ahh .. kau masih sempit nona" Bisik Sasuke yang terdengar sangat erotis.

"Dhaann.. sekarang.. tidak lagii ..." balas Sakura seraya menahan sensasi sakit bercampur nikmat dibawah sana. Tangannya tak henti meremas kemeja sang tuan tampan itu, ia hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan Sakura.

"Apa mau mu tuan? Kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek"

"Hey, kenapa kau marah? Aku ini pelangganmu"

"Pelanggan stress" umpatnya kesal. Tangan kekar Sasuke masih memeluk erat tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura seolah tak ingin lepas dan Sakura memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke yang setengah terbuka.

Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar penuturan wanita ini dan tingkahnya yang lucu. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik Sakura. Malam ini bukan kau saja yang mempunyai masalah, tapi aku juga. Dan kali ini aku mohon temani aku sebentar hingga kakakku berubah fikiran" Menyadari dari ekspresi Sakura yang mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya supaya wanita ini mengerti. "Baiklah, mulai besok kau jangan bekerja lagi disini, aku perintahkan kau bekerja untukku. Melayaniku"

Pernyataan Sasuke semakin membuat rumit dikepala Sakura. "Jangan seenaknya mengatur urusanku, mau bekerja dimanapun itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan, tuan sombong. Memangnya kau ini siapa, so' berkuasa sekali bertingkah seolah semua ini punyamu" serang Sakura secara bertubu-tubi.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi dan tersenyum seolah meremehkan. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku"

"Aku tahu, kau pria kaya yang sombong yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang" baiklah Sakura kembali emosi pada Sasuke karena dia sendiri kembali mengingatkannya perihal uang kembalian itu.

"Aku hanya mengujimu, apakah wanita sepertimu sangat gila terhadap harta atau tidak. Dan ternyata kau membuatku terkejut, kau beda sekali dengan perempuan yang sering ku kenal. Mereka memandangku dari harta bukan dari hati ataupun cinta" Sasuke berterus terang pada kenyataan hidupnya yang dirasa sangat tidak sejalan dengan fikirannya. Umurnya yang terbilang sudah tidak muda lagi sudah saatnya mencari pendamping hidup tentunya pilihannya sendiri, bukan pilihan orang lain seperti Itachi. Toh ini hidup Sasuke, ia mempunyai hak untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri, bukan dari kehendak orang lain yang tidak sejalan dengannya.

Sakura memang wanita pendatang baru yang hadir ke kehidupannya, dia memang tidak jelas babat bebet bobotnya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas Sasuke tahu kriteria wanita ini seperti apa. Dia wanita yang taat peraturan, baik, jujur dalam pekerjaannya. Seperti yang barusan dia katakan, masalah tentang uang kembalian itu semata untuk menguji Sakura apakah dia akan menyimpan uangnya atau mengembalikannya secara jujur. Sip ... wanita idaman Sasuke sudah didepan mata.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu Sakura"

"Eh" Sakura masih belum konek dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan Cuma 'eh' saja. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku" Sasuke kembali menegaskan.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, menjadi pelayan saja sudah cukup bagiku"

"Tapi aku mau kau bekerja untukku" Paksa Sasuke seraya memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Jangan paksa aku bodoh. Sekalipun kau menyogokku dengan uang segudangmu itu aku menolak, dan aku mohon lepaskan aku sekarang juga" perlahan Sakura mulai menyesali perbuatannya itu. kepala merah mudanya turun kebawah, menatap bagian bawahnya yang polos dan masih menempel dengan kepunyaan Sasuke. Mereka masih belum memulai permainannya.

"Kau panggil aku bodoh? Apa tampak seperti orang bodoh dimatamu? Tatap aku Sakura" Sasuke meraih wajah manis Sakura, membingkai wajahnya denga kedua tangannya. Lihat rupanya Sakura tertunduk karena dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

"Maaf" Hanya itu yang terlantun dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura semakin geram berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kau ini sangat berkuasa" lirih wanita itu, Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya yang terus mengeluarkan liquid bening dari irish hijaunya yang semula cerah menjadi sendu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, karena itu tidak penting .. hiks" jawabnya diiringi isak tangis.

"Huft ... Kau tahu Uchiha Grup?"

Sakura yang tadinya menangis sedikit tersentak kaget. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ia hanya menganggkukan kepalanya keatas kebawah. Ia berharap sesuatu yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget lagi tidak terjadi, cukup sudah dia bercumbu dengan pria asing ini kemudian Sakura simpan dalam hatinya yang terdalam dan melupakannya.

"Restoran cepat saji ini ada affiliansinya dengan Uchiha, tidak maksudku rumah sakit, Mall, juga kami yang memegang. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun bahkan pada karyawan sepertimu"

DEG

Tubuh Sakura menegang sesaat. "J-jadi k-kau .. pemegang Uchiha grup?..." cicit Sakura setengah mati, berharap ada petir yang menyambar tubuhnya sekarang juga lalu kemudian mati dari pada dipermalukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke dan bahkan detik ini juga mereka sedang berhubungan intim.

"Kyaaaaaa ... hmmpphh .." Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Sakura, kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak dengan sempurna. Tangan Sasuke terlepas karena Sakura sudah kehabisan nafas. "Oh astaga terkutuklah aku kami-sama, aku sudah menghina, menyebut dia bodoh dan orang sakit jiwa. Apa anda akan menuntutku karena pencemaran nama baik atau menghukumku atau –"

"Tenanglah Sakura aku tidak akan melaukan apa-apa padamu. Dan heyy .. kau belum memuaskan pelangganmu. Cepat lakukan pekerjaanmu nona" Sasuke kembali mengingatkan kegiatan yang mereka tunda sementara, Sasuke yang memang seorang _Bussinesman_ selalu menerapkan prinsip seperti ini kedalam kegiatannya, bahkan melakukan seks pun ia berkata demikian. Hey itu Cuma leluconnya saja.

"Baiklah Uchiha-sama aku akan memuaskanmu ... hiyaa .."

"Tu-tunggu Saku ... achhh ..." Sasuke sedikit melengguh ketika menerima sekali hentakan keras oleh tubuh Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba. Wanita ini melakukan hubungan badan bukan untuk kenikmatan tetapi ia takut seribu hujatan menimpanya. Sakura berjanji tidak akan macam-macam lagi.

Sakura terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan sebentar lagi dia akan membawa Sasuke ke langit ke 7. Tangannya terus mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke yang sudah kusut dan dasinya sudah tak melingkar lagi dileher. Keduanya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Semakin lama semakin mendominasi dan menikmati permainan mereka.

"Sakuraahh .. tahan sebentar" Desah pria itu seraya meremas bokong Sakura yang kenyal hingga menimbulkan bekas merah. Sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu kalau Sasuke sudah mengalami klimaks pertamanya. Kalau Sakura? Dari awal juga sudah melewatinya dan sekarang mungkin yang ketiga kalinya. Benar-benar kuat sekali kau Sasuke.

Dan cairan kental dari keduanya menyembur keluar dengan bebas, mengotori celana Sasuke dan menimpa jok mobil mewahnya juga. Sakura bisa merasakan yang hangat menjalari dalam tubuhnya, begitupun Sasuke di kedua pahanya.

"Thanks baby .." Sasuke mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras didahinya dengan punggung tangan.

Bruk ..

Sakura ambruk didada bidang Sasuke kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus, rupanya wanita itu tertidur. Sasuke mengecup penuh kasih sayang di dahi lebar Sakura. Ia membenahi bajunya nya yang berantakan, membersihkan cairan cinta mereka dengan menggunakan tissue yang berada di _Dashboard_ mobil. Begitupun Sakura, ia kembali mengancingkan kemeja wanita itu dan menidurkannya disana. Sakura tertidur pulas.

Krubuukkk~

"Sial aku belum makan" ucapnya seraya memegang perutnya. Oh iya, dia baru ingat kalau Sasuke datang kesini untuk makan, tapi kenapa hasratnya yang kenyang bukan perutnya. Sudah tengah malam Sasuke belum makan, ia turun dari mobilnya dan kembali masuk ke jok depan. Menarik perseneleng mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan konstan.

.

.

.

 **DRIVE THRU**

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi jendela kamar membuat irish Emerald itu terpaksa untuk terbuka walau masih mengantuk. Sakura merengangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit pegal dan menguap lebar. Matanya menyipit dan menelisik ruangan asing ini, wangi mint sensasi maskulin ini terasa familiar dan memabukan masuk kedalam sistim pernafasannya. Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya kesamping, nampak seorang pria setengah telanjang sedang tidur disampingnya. Terlihat lelap sekali dan begitu terjaga.

Mata zambrud hijau Sakura terbelalak kaget dan segera bangun dari tidurnya kemudian melihat dibalik selimutnya. Rupanya pakaian Sakura masih lengkap dengan memakai piyama _cotton_ berwarna kuning. Tunggu, piyama? Seingatnya Sakura memakai celana _Jeans_ dan baju kerja kenapa jadi berubah.

Karena gerak gerik Sakura membuat tidur ganteng Sasuke terganggu akhirnya dengan malas ia membuka kelopak mata Onyx nya perlahan. " _Ohayou_ " sapanya.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Hentai .. !" itulah kalimat pertama yang sakura katakan dipagi hari, bukannya membalas sapaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menguap sejenak dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, nyawanya baru terkumpul sebagian. "Apa maksudmu Sakura"

"Kau mengganti bajuku kan, berarti kau mengintip aku, dan dimana aku sekarang" Sakura menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya walaupun pakaian itu melekat rapi tubuhnya.

"Kau berarada di Apartemenku. Bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu tapi maidku" ucapnya seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk disamping Sakura. Sasuke berfikir apakah wanita ini benar-benar lupa apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam? Itu lebih dari sekedar mengganti pakaian kanapa harus marah segala? Aneh ..

"Ahh jangan-jangan kau" wajah Sakura mendadak panik! Bahkan Sasuke tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara. Sakura sudah berspekulasi disana bahwa Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang ia takutkan.

"Kau lupa apa yang semalam aku katakan Sakura. Mulai hari ini kau bekerja untukku dan aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

"Eh" Sakura yang tadinya tidak diam karena panik menjadi diam bak patung.

"Semalam aku melanjutkan permainan kita disini. Jadi aku putuskan bulan depan kita menikah"

"Apa ?"

"Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman jadi aku tidak mau kau hamil tanpa suami. Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Astaga !"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Uchiha" ucap Sasuke seenak udelnya memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan nama marganya. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura masih belum konek dengan semua kalimat Sasuke barusan. Sesekali ia mengoreki telinganya , kali saja salah dengar. "Tunggu, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya, kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi istrimu?" Tanya Sakura seusai mendengar peryantaan Sasuke yang membuatnya shok, rupanya dia sudah mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan. "Kita bahkan baru kenal hari ini, walaupun kita sering berpapasan di _Drive Thru_ "

"Kalau aku cinta pada pandangan pertama bagaimana?"

"Eh"

"Aku anggap itu iya" Sasuke menarik tubuh wanita itu kepelukannya.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

Kyaaaa ampuni author mesuum ini. Maaf kalau aneh banget namanya juga fanfic, Unleash Your Imagination hahaha jadi ngawur banget. Ini rated M ku yang paling hot (itu menurutku) ampuun jangan flame aku readersku tercintaahh :*

Tau gak fic ini inspirasinya dari mana? saat aku nonton acara CCTV di salah satu chanel tv, ada adegan pas drive thru, pelayannya cewek dan pembelinya cowok. Kemudian terciptalah ide gila ini, gak nyambung bingiit :-(

Silahkan komentarnya coret-coret dikotak review. Gak juga aku rapopo :')

Kissu kissu

Mwaahh .. :*


End file.
